gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick O'Malley
Patrick O'Malley (born 1982) ran a flower store when he first met Emily. Although he brought her flowers every day, it took a trip to Europe to make Emily realize live was right around the corner all along. In Hopes and Fears, Patrick travels the works to find a cure for a rare disease that has befallen Paige, showing there is no limit to what a father do for his child. Descriptions I've loved Emily ever since I delivered flowers to her restaurant years ago. She and Paige are what makes life worth living! I own a flower shop in town. The shop very nearly didn't survive one really hot summer but thanks to my family, we made it. That was quite the year, full of adventures! Appearances History Emily's True Love Patrick delivers flowers everyday to Emily's restaurant. He secretly loves Emily and in the end the two start to date. Emily's Big Surprise Emily returns home and is dating Patrick. In this mini-game, Emily's cat Snuggy is pregnant. Emily doesn't tell Patrick at first, and her actions in the game leads Patrick to jump to his own conclusions. Emily's Wonder Wedding Emily is getting ready to marry Patrick when Patrick's mother and ex-girlfriend Iris show up and complicate things for the couple. Patrick also ends up in an accident, injuring his leg. Emily's Honeymoon Cruise Emily and Patrick are going on a cruise for their honeymoon. Patrick tells Emily he wants to have kids, but Emily isn't ready yet. While on the cruise, Emily and Patrick discover that the whole family is helping on the cruise. Emily's New Beginning Emily and Patrick are taking care of their baby girl, Paige. This proves to be quite the challenge, as Emily longs for the restaurant business again. Emily's Home Sweet Home Emily and Patrick have bought a new house to raise their family in but everything is not as happy as it seems. Paige becomes best friends with Grace, another 2 year old from the neighbourhood but when Grace has an accident at Emily's new house her mother will do whatever it takes to stop them from living in that neighbourhood. Emily's Hopes and Fears During the hottest summer of the century, Paige fights to survive a mysterious fever. While Emily stays unwaveringly by her struggling daughter’s side, Patrick embarks on an epic journey through the blistering cold in search of the only cure: a magical flower. Emily's Message in a Bottle Emily and her family go on a search for her Grandfather and Edward & Antonio's Brothers in Napoli, Italy to celebrate their Family Reunion. Emily's Christmas Carol Emily's Family goes on a Christmas Vacation in Santa's House and they need to get ready for Paige's Christmas Play. Patrick also dresses up as Santa Claus during the trip. Dr. Cares: Pet Rescue 911 Patrick appeared at the end of last level in Arthur's Clinic 2. Patrick, Emily and Paige are celebrating Arthur's retirement party. Sally's Salon - Beauty Secrets Patrick and Paige visits Sally's Salon. Emily's Miracle of Life During the days of Emily's life, His wife, is pregnant! Emily's Moms vs Dads Patrick and the team facing Moms team, for the contest. Category:Playable characters Category:Delicious characters Category:Sally's Salon characters Category:Males Category:O'Malley family